Together We Fight
by Rayenunas
Summary: What happen if Ratchet and Clank join Prophet and his Delta Force to save New York from Cepth invasion?, Will they succeed and stop the whole invasion?, or killed by the Cepth.
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of fanfiction. All of the orginal, characters, orginazation, techniques, summon animals and events potrayed, summon animals and events potrayed in this fic is etiher of the authors imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of event and most characters take place in and are part of Ratchet & Clank and Crysis universe.

Normal speech

 _Character t_ _hou_ _ghts/thinking_

Story Start

In the year 2023, New york have been invaded by the alien called the cepth, Delta Force Major Laurence "prophet" Barnes and the other delta force assigned to infiltrate Central park to stop invasion. But all the streets of New York is crowded by the cepth, so Prophet give some motivation to other Delta Force before entering the battlefield.

"Listen soldiers, today we have been invaded by this cruel that we know as the Cepth, if we don't beat this thing, we will a start world war 3 with deadly aliens. Do you Understand?!" Prophet Shout to his soldier

"Yes Sir!" the Soldiers shouted

"Our plan is simple, we must go to Central Park to neuteralize "Lithoship", that's where the invasion started. But the Cepth is crawling among the streets, so you Soldiers must do whatever i say and when i say so we can kick this alien bastard from earth! Do you Understand?!" Prophet Continues.

"Yes sir!" soldiers continue shouting.

"Okay Let's go!" Prophet Scream

All Delta force soldiers and Prophet are now heading to New York street from their base Using armored car and tanks to destroy a bunch of Cepth. Suddently A Cepth ambush the Delta Force Convoy with full power.

"Ambush!" one of the Delta Force screamed.

"Go go go! move it, get your ass out the vehicle and fight" Prophet shouted to all of his soldier.

Now, all the Delta Force including Prophet fight with their weapons to kill all the Cepth in the area. But suddenly, a Pinger came from out of now where, shocking all the soldiers nearby. The pinger killed every soldier in his path.

"Pinger!, get the hell out of here!" Delta Force Shout

"Dear god, that thing is so big, i'm not sure we can survive this shit" Prophet thought in his mind.

 **Meanwhile on the otherside of the universe**

That morning on kyzel plateu, Planet Veldin. Ratchet was eating breakfast with Clank when suddenly Talwyn call him via holographic mesage

"Ratchet, I'm sorry to disturb you this morning, but we need you to go to this Uncharted galaxy, they say this sector is being invaded by some unknown creature and there many of them"

"Not now Tal, i'm little bit busy here" Ratchet tried to refuse the offer

"Ratchet do you listen?!, this sector is in danger, if you don't go there, this sector will be doomed, Come on Ratchet You already save three galaxy or more why you don't help them?!" Talwyn shouted to ratchet.

After 5 Minutes of conversation, Ratchet accept Talwyn's offer to go to the uncharted galaxy.

"Okay Tal, just give me the coordinates me and Clank will go there immediatly"

Ratchet and Clank now are getting ready to go, while Ratchet fire up the Aphelion, suddenly there's a transmision from Captain Qwark.

"Hey Ratchet, Clank, how are you doing? How about we go to Kerwan to spend some holiday with me?" Qwark asking to Ratchet

"Not now Qwark, i'm on a mission right now to save some unknown galaxy"

"That's right Qwark, me and Ratchet are on a mission right now, so would you please try not disturb right now?" Clank added

"Okay, but i'm alone here, so would you accompany me plea.." Ratchet ended the transmisiom

"why we must hear anything from this guy?" Ratchet with feeling a little annoyed

"Okay pal, let's do this"

Ratchet Flew the Aphelion and go straight to uncharted galaxy.

"Okay we are now inside this uncharted sector, what is the name of this galaxy Aphelion?" Ratchet Asking.

"This galaxy is called the milky way" Aphellion replied

"That's a strange name, hahaha" Ratchet laugh

"Me too, hehehehe" Clank with his signature laugh

When they laugh at each other suddenly the engine shutdown. Panic started growing on the ship, both Ratchet and Clank are now scared.

"Whoa, whoa, what the heck is going on here!?, Aphellion what is going on?" Ratchet scream while panicking.

"It looks like, we run of engine" Aphellion replied

"Ratchet we are going to die!" Clank screaming

"I don't want to die, whaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Ratchet and Clank scream each other.

Well that is it for the chapter I hope you enjoyed it I would like to apologize if there is any mistakes because English is not my native language Bye-Bye


	2. Chapter 2

This is a work of fanfiction. All of the orginal, characters, orginazation, techniques, summon animals and events potrayed, summon animals and events potrayed in this fic is etiher of the authors imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of event and most characters take place in and are part of Ratchet & Clank and Crysis universe.

Normal speech

 _Character toughts/thinking_

Story Start

 **Back In New York**

"Come on squad, we cannot lose this battle!, all of you go fight until the last breath!" Prophet encourage the soldiers.

Suddenly a strange thing fall out from the sky, like a plane but looks smaller and it's falling on the top of the pinger and the other Cepth nearby.

"Everybody get down!" Prophet shouted to all his soldiers.

Prophet and the soldiers examine the wreckage of the ship, and then the door suddenly open. Prophet order the soldier to standby posisition. Prophet look inside the ship and he is very shocked of what he saw. A strange cat like creature with yellow fur and a litte robot beside it. Then the creature and the robot suddenly awoke, Prophet and his soldier point their weapons at them.

"Who are you?! Identify yourself?!" Prophet demanded

"Where am i? W-who are you guys?" Ratchet asked while holding his aching head.

Prophet and the soldiers nearby is very suprised that the creature can talk like human, but they don't know if he's good or evil. He still confused what he just saw with his soldiers. Prophet talk to the creature.

"What is your name?, how did you get to this planet?" Prophet asked

And the creature replied. "My name is Ratchet, i'm from planet Veldin on Solana Galaxy. I'm here because i heard this sector is being invaded by some weird creatures, i dont know" Ratchet still confused

"How did you know that this area is being invaded, where you get that information?" Prophet was shocked with what Ratchet said. Then Prophet's eyes turned to the robot beside the creature.

"Is that your friend?, the robot?" Prophet asked

"Yes this is my friend Clank, he is so smart ad a genius, right huh Clank?" Ratchet said with his trademark smile

"huh?, oh yes hehehehe" Clank replide with his signature laugh

"All right let's get you all to my base i have so many questions about you. Soldiers, lower your weapons this creature is on our side." Prophet said

Well that is it for the chapter I hope you enjoyed it I would like to apologize if there is any mistakes because English is not my native language Bye-Bye


	3. Chapter 3

This is a work of fanfiction. All of the orginal, characters, orginazation, techniques, summon animals and events potrayed, summon animals and events potrayed in this fic is etiher of the authors imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of event and most characters take place in and are part of Ratchet & Clank and Crysis universe.

Normal speech

 _Character toughts/thinking_

Story Start

Prophet and his soldier escorted Ratchet and Clank to his base, in there Prophet asked him so many questions because he still want to know more about this creature and his robot friend.

Prophet asked him a question. "How old are you Ratchet?" He replied "I'm 18 years old Prophet"

"Oh my god, you're still a young cat" Prophet shocked

"I'm not a cat man, i'm a lombax!" Ratchet said with a feeling offended being comapred with a cat

"What the heck is a Lombax?!" "if you still don't give me some answers,then how did you get lost here?!" Prophet started to get angry with Ratchet due to lack of progress of information gathering. After 5 minutes of Silence, Ratchet finally started explaining.

"Back in my home on Planet Veldin, my friend name Talwyn tell me there is an uncharted galaxy that's already invaded by an unknown creature and i must go there to stop it, at first i refused it because i already save so many galaxies and i need some quick retirement but she insist me to do it. So i don't have a choice, and then my captain, Captain Qwark also offering me to go on a holiday with him, but i got the feeling this is the right thing to do. We Finally entered this galaxy called "milky way", suddenly our ship shutdown and crashed to your planet. I thought we died for sure, but i finally meet you and your soldiers"

Prophet was amazed at what Ratchet was saying, he was impressed that Ratchet is only 18 but already saved countless galaxy. Prophet also realized that Ratchet's story was genuine, he's actually talking about his planet that already invaded by the Cepth. What a Coincidence. So Prophet started to think about recruiting Ratchet to become his soldier for stopping the Cepth.

"Ratchet, how about you become one of my soldier?, you said an uncharted galaxy invaded by unknown creature. That Is actually my galaxy and my planet!. So please Ratchet, help us stop the Cepth before they invaded all of ur Planet!" Prophet begging on Ratchet.

" The Cepth?" Ratchet Replied

"Thats the unknown creature you're talking about, please help us" Prophet begged again

Ratchet start to think is he gonna help Prophet and his soldier or not, he stand up leaving Prophet to search and talk to Clank.

"Clank i do not know if i should help this guy or not?" Ratchet asked his best friend. Clank replied " Ratchet their world is in danger, if you do not help them, their Planet will be gone forever. You are a hero Ratchet and my best friend, please help Prophet beat this creature."

Ratchet started pacing around the room until he made a decision. "Okay pal, i will beat this Cepth no matter what happen" and then Ratchet and clank high fived each other.

"What's the call Ratchet? You in or out?" Prophet asking with barely contained excitement

"I'm in Prophet, let's kick this Cepth butt no matter what" Ratchet accepting Prophet's offer

"That's the spirit, come on, follow me, lets get you a suit up"Prophet Replied

Well that is it for the chapter I hope you enjoyed it I would like to apologize if there is any mistakes because English is not my native language Bye-Bye


	4. Chapter 4

This is a work of fanfiction. All of the orginal, characters, orginazation, techniques, summon animals and events potrayed, summon animals and events potrayed in this fic is etiher of the authors imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of event and most characters take place in and are part of Ratchet & Clank and Crysis universe.

Normal speech

 _Character toughts/thinking_

Story Start

Prophet escort Ratchet and Clank to the armor section, in there Ratchet started to think that he actually bring his carbonox armor in his ship, Ratchet got an idea making Prophet intrested. "I actually bring my armor back on my ship, so can i take the armor and bring it here?" Ratchet asked "Sure, you can bring your armor here. Get this, I can upgrade your armor into something really cool" Prophet offered

"Sweeeeeet!, that's what i liked!" Ratchet said with cheerful smile

Ratchet dashed to his ship that crashed not far from Prophet's base, taking his carbonox armor, and back to the base. Prophet escorted Ratchet to his engineer to give Ratchet's Carbonox armor an upgrade just like Prophet's suit. After an hour upgrading the armor, Ratchet take his armor and said .

" So what's your upgrade can do?" then prophet replied. "So you can do a super punch and a super kick with this armor. Come on try to punch this dummy Ratchet"

Ratchet punched the dummy with his super punch and the dummy thrown by 30-50m from Ratchet's position. "Wow, this is so cooooool!1" Ratchet screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I want to try the super kick, I want to kick this trash bin, haiyaaaaa!" Ratchet kicked the trash bin with his feet a little bit too strong until the trash bin landed on one of the soldier head.

"Ouch!, Hey watch it you moron, asshole!" The soldier shouted with a whispered curse

"Ooops! My bad, Clank you see the look on that guy's face? hahaha" Ratchet laughed

"Ratchet that is not funny" Clank scolded his friend.

"That enough Ratchet , now follow me into shooting arena" Prophet said.

"Whoa hey hey hey, i can handle a weapon alright, you think i save many galaxy only with my two hands?!, Come on i can shoot things" Ratchet said feeling slightly angered at Prophet saying that he can't handle a gun.

" Okay, now you must rest, tomorow we go to fight with the cepth" Prophet said

Ratchet and Clank go to to their bed and sleep until the morning comes.

Well that is it for the chapter I hope you enjoyed it I would like to apologize if there is any mistakes because English is not my native language Bye-Bye


	5. Chapter 5

This is a work of fanfiction. All of the orginal, characters, orginazation, techniques, summon animals and events potrayed, summon animals and events potrayed in this fic is etiher of the authors imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of event and most characters take place in and are part of Ratchet & Clank and Crysis universe.

Normal speech

 _Character toughts/thinking_

Story Start

When all the soldiers are sleeping, including Ratchet and an alarm started to blair awaking all the soldiers, Prophet rushed to soldiers bedroom and start to shout. "Listen up, the Cepth just infiltrated our base!, we're under attack! Everybody get your ass up from bed and get suit up, go, go, go!". Everybody is awake now and prepare there weapon and their gear, except Ratchet and Clank. They still sleeping.

"Ratchet, Clank, get up!, the Cepth is in our base! Wake up!" Prophet yelled at Ratchet's ear. Ratchet suddenly wake up and wearing his upgraded Carbonox armor and take his weapon. Now all the Delta force soldier including Ratchet and Clank are now in the battlefield with an army of Cepth. Ratchet fire his combuster and the other weapons that he bring to kill the Cepth, Clank with his metal feet kicked all the cepth nearby, Prophet fired his AK-47 equipped with grenade launcher to all the enemies In his sight.

"Fire, Supressing fire!, do not let the Cepth get in to our base" Prophet encourged all the delta Squad.

Suddenly 2 Pinger's started approaching the base and started to wipe all the soldier in it's path. Prophet was shocked and give the order to his soldiers to fall back to the base. "Pinger!, everybody fall back, fall back,!" Clank already retreated to the base but Ratchet is still in the rain of fire between the cepth and the pinger. Prophet is rushing go to Ratchet position to pull him out from the line of fire.

"Raaatcheett! Get out there!" Prophet shouted while he run to Ratchet position but he was hit by a bullet straight to his chest and he was unconsicious.

"Prophet, down!, i repeat Prophet is down!, somebody help him!" One of the soldier shouted in panic. Everybody including Clank helped to get Prophet to a medic area. When the Cepth and the Pinger already entering the base through the front door, Ratchet Suddenly use his RYNO V to kill all the remaining Cepth and Pinger. "Take this you Cepth Moron!" Ratchet scream while firing his RYNO V. He kept firing until the Cepth and the Pinger is down for good. All the remaining soldier are shouting, clapping their hands to Ratchet in celebration and lifted Ratchet into the air.

"Thank's kitty, you're the man!" one of the soldier said to him.

"Okay that's enough celebration, where is Prophet?" Ratchet asked to one of the soldiers

"Ratchet Prophet is unconsicious" Clank said to Ratchet feeling sad. "He is shot right on his chest i dont know how long until he's awake, but not to worry he's still alive"

"Oh no!, Prophet!, Prophet, Prophet!" Ratchet scream while he dashed to the medic area with tears in his eyes feeling worried for his new superior. In the medic area he saw Prophet lie down in his bed unconsicious, Ratchet is still sad about what happen to Prophet. Suddenly Prophet is awake from unconsicious.

"Prophet, prophet are you okay"? Ratchet asked him feeling worried. "I'm fine, the Cepth!, did we lose?!" Prophet asked forgetting his condition.

"The Cepth is already neutralized by me, and also the thing you call "Pinger" is already gone" Ratchet explained feeling satisfied. Then Prophet explained to Ratchet that the invasion is not over yet until the litoship in the Central park is destroyed. So Prophet started to explain the condition to Ratchet.

"Listen kid, i can't go to that tower because i'm too weak to do this, so i think you're the one who's supposed to go there, but to destroy the litoship, you must enter to that machine by yourself. To do that, you must upgrade your armor to have power to destroy that thing and stop the whole invasion. But there is a risk by doing that, if you do that, there is a chance that you will die."

Ratchet swallowed the spit that is threatening to get out to his suddenly dry throat when he heard what prophet said, he was shocked that in order save the earth from the Cepth, he must sacrifice himself or the invasion will not stop. So with unresolved determination Ratchet said. "I will do it no matter what it may cause".

Unfortunally, Clank hear that conversation and he was very shocked that his best friend will sacrifice his life in order to save humanity from extinction. "Ratchet don't do this, if you do it, you will die" Clank say to Ratchet with a saddened look on his robotic face. "I know pal, but if i dont, this planet will be gone forever and humanity will be extinct. I love you pal, i always do." Ratchet hugged Clank with tears falling from his eyes.

So Ratchet goes straight to the armory to meet the engineer to upgrade his Carbonox armor into the next level. Now Ratchet's armor has more powerful Super kick, Super Punch and Special powers to wipe out the litoship in the Central Park.

Ratchet is walking to the helicopter to take him to Central Park, along the way All the Delta Force soldier give him salute on his way to the helicopter, Ratchet salute back to the Delta Force Soldier. And then there is a guy stnding near the chopper with military outfit.

"So you must be Ratchet, my name is Colonel Barclay, i'm the one who's going to escort you to the Central Park. Nice armor by the way, is that yours or Prophet give it to you?"

"Uh, this is mine but Prophet Upgraded my armor so i have a powerfull punch and kick" Ratchet Replied.

"Prophet told me everything about you, you're such a brave kid. Saving many galaxies even when you're still very young"

After that conversation Ratchet and Colonel Barclay get in to the chooper and fly to Central Park. But when they get into the park, suddenly a machine rise about more than 100m from the ground. So they must come up with a plan.

Well that is it for the chapter I hope you enjoyed it I would like to apologize if there is any mistakes because English is not my native language Bye-Bye


	6. Chapter 6

This is a work of fanfiction. All of the orginal, characters, orginazation, techniques, summon animals and events potrayed, summon animals and events potrayed in this fic is etiher of the authors imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of event and most characters take place in and are part of Ratchet & Clank and Crysis universe.

Normal speech

 _Character toughts/thinking_

Story Start

Before Ratchet could do a halo jump from the Helicopter colonel Barclay give him some advice. "Listen Ratchet, you must enter the litoship before it's reaching the top of our atmosphere, but this place is crawling with the Cepth. So you must clear them out and then enter that machnie to stop the whole invasion"

"Got it Colonel, wish me luck!" Ratchet replied feeling excited and scared at same time knowing the truth after this. "Good luck Ratchet!" Colonel Barclay yelled from above

Ratchet jumped from the helicopter and performed the halo jump. He's doing a couple of stunt's in the air before he pull out his chute to land at the park. Ratchet landed safely at the park, and he activated the Cloak mode so the cepth wont notice him. But he forgot that the clock need to be recharge, so when the cloak is out of power Ratchet shout "oh man, this is bad". He activated maximum armor to beat all the Cepth nearby. Using his weapon, including an assault rifle gived by the Delta Squad, Ratchet shoot all the enemy that was blocking his path.

"How do you like this!, How do you like that!" Ratchet scream while firing his weapon. Suddenly all of his weapons ran out of ammo, luckily Ratchet still got a super punch and the super kick. So he kicked the Cepth by using his strong kick "Take that, hiyaaaaaaa!" The Cepth is thrown by 40-50M caused by Ratchet's feet. Then he tried the super punch, All the cepth are now useless against Ratchet's power because he is using an upgraded Carbonox armor. Now the all the cepth is dead, Ratchet immediatly entered the machine. Before he activated the suit's power to destroy the machine, he mentally prepare himself. "This is it Prophet, i'm gonna finish what you started" Ratchet finally jumped into the machine's core and activated the explosive device on his suit. Sudenly the tower is destroyed, covered by many explostions. All the Cepth that invaded New York are vanished mid air, the invasion is over. Many New yorkers and people around the world witnessed the greatest thing that ever happened in their life. People start to shout in celebration, people hugging their family to celebrate that the invasion is over.

All the Delta Force hear the news at the base that the machine in the Central Park is destroyed. So they celebrate with screaming, hugging, and clapping their hands with their mates. But Prophet and Clank heard the news, he knew that Ratchet is already dead.

"Oh no Ratchet!" Clank scream to all Delta Force to stop their celebration.

"Please! Ratchet is only best friend. Help him please, i order you to all the Delta squad to go to the wreckage of that tower and save my friend!" Clank ordered all the delta force soldiers

All Delta Squad including Prophet who already healed from his wounds come to rescue Ratchet. What they discover near the wreckage is horrible. Ratchet is lying on the ground with Blood on his face, his armour is already fallen apart and he's already dead. All the Delta squad is Crying looking at Ratchet's Corpse. Prophet immediatly called a medic to rescue Ratchet.

The paramadic put defibrillator on Ratchet's chest, hoping Ratchet is awake. "on 3!, 1,2,3...no pulse. Again 1,2,3!...still no pulse. Again 1,2,3..." the paramadic shake his head, mean that Ratchet is already dead. All the Delta Squad including Prophet and Clank is crying and sobbing on the ground. But suddenly a miracle is coming, Ratchet suddenly awake from his temporary death. "Ratchet, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Clank shouted with a huge smile on his robotic face then run towards Ratchet and hug him tightly. "I thought i lost you Ratchet" clank said with tears (literally or figuratively? I have no idea) Ratchet replies "Me too pal" Now All the Delta Squad Celebrated with joy and screaming at the top of their lung for their revived companion. Ratchet is tossed in mid air by all the Delta Squad. "Hip hip hurayyy! Hip hip hurayyy!" They shouted.

So Prophet and All the Delta Squad including Ratchet and Clank returned to their base. Prophet give a Ratchet a very big suprise. While Ratchet go to the tower at Central Park, he told the engineer to fix Ratchet's ship. Ratchet is so happy and turned to Prophet with a huge grin on his face.

"You have an adorable smile Ratchet" Prophet smile back to Ratchet. "Really? Hehehehe" Ratchet feeling slightly embarrased when Prophet said That

Ratchet started the engine on the Aphelion, Clank is already inside, waiting for Ratchet to get inside. When Ratchet tried to enter the ship, he ran towards Prophet and gives him a hug.

"Oh Ratchet, you just give me an inspiration. That anybody no matter how old is he/she, what he/she looks like. We can do anything as long is a right thing" Prophet say to Ratchet while he hug him and tears start dropping from his eyes. "Farewell Ratchet, Clank, i hope you safely arive at your home"

When the Aphelion start to fly, All the Delta Squad including Prophet and Colonel Barclay waving their hands to Ratchet ship to give him a final goodbye. Ratchet give a goodbye kiss to all the soldier that he saw from his ship, and finally the ship enter the light speed and straight to Planet Veldin, Solana Galaxy.

The End

Well that is it for the story I hope you enjoyed it I would like to apologize if there is any mistakes because English is not my native language Bye-Bye


End file.
